


Say You'll Be Mine

by QueenDiannaAgron



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiannaAgron/pseuds/QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: Rachel is new at McKinley and immediately falls for a certain blonde cheerleader. Rated M for later chapters.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: Seeing as I've written Unintentional Happiness from Quinn's POV, I thought I'd write one from Rachel's. The main plot is explained in the short description, there may be some similarities to the plot of Glee but most of it will just be using the characters – which I do not own.
> 
> New AN: So, this is (finally) the rewritten version of Say You'll Be Mine. I've combining old chapters to create longer ones and changed a few minor details to make the story flow better. If you're an old reader, welcome back, if you're a new reader, hope you enjoy it too.  
> If you want to continue reading from what would've been chapter 21 when I stopped writing, then skip to chapter 8 (which hypothetically will be uploaded in 8 weeks, which yes is a long time but I want to update weekly so I have time to write more before I post it) as unless you want to reread it all, there's nothing relevant that you need to know so long as you remember the storyline you can skip ahead once it's posted. However I do feel that is better than it was first time round. Also there's and added Pezberry moment (in chapter 3) that will be referenced several times ;)  
> The one major error that I couldn't fix in the rewrite is the Kurt and Blaine error. Please imagine everything that happens with Karofsky and Dalton happened a year earlier, meaning Blaine transfers to McKinley in Kurt's junior year rather than senior.  
> Anyway, this will be updated every Friday (UK time so the day may differ for you depending on what time I upload and where you live) and very soon I will start posting a new story which was a request and that will be on Sundays.  
> Finally, I have some bad news in that the sequel to You're All I Need has been cancelled, I had zero ideas or motivation so I scrapped it. Sorry, I know some of you were looking forward to it. Maybe at some point in the future I'll be able to write a short epilogue style story just to round it out nicely but I think the ending of the story is fine as it is.  
> I will now stop rambling so this AN doesn't become longer than the chapter. Enjoy! :)  
> 

I take a deep breath as I prepare myself for the first day of school. A new school.

Don't get me wrong, I'm used to this by now, my family moves constantly due to my dad's job. I'm used to only spending up to a year in each city.

This time however, my fathers – yes, plural – have promised me that we won't move again until I've graduated high school, meaning I'll be attending William McKinley High School for two years.

Anyway, I nervously pull at the hem of my argyle skirt as I walk through the main entrance of the school for the first time. It wouldn't have been my initial choice of clothing but there was a screw up with the moving company and a lot of our boxes went to the wrong location so I was left with short skirts and animal sweaters. I had cringed as I pulled them out of one of my only boxes that had been in the car with us, instantly knowing I'd be bullied for my fashion sense when in reality, the only reason I had these clothes was because my aunt gifted them to me and I didn't have the heart to throw them away. Don't ask why it happened to be the one box of clothes that we brought rather than the box containing my more fashionable clothes as it was just bad luck.

As soon as I enter the hallway I feel several pairs of eyes turn to look at me and notice some people smirking at my skirt and reindeer sweater combo but I ignore them, letting my eyes do their usual trick of scanning the halls, trying to suss out the hierarchy. When I'd found out which clothes I'd have to wear, I knew I'd end up unpopular but it was still good to figure out how the school functions, making it easier for me to fly under the radar. After a while, it was obvious that the cliché jersey wearing football guys and all the girls in cheerleading uniforms ran this joint so I chose to avoid looking at them to lessen my chances of being bullied.

However, there was one girl I just couldn't ignore.

I stop in the middle of the busy corridor when I see her walking towards me. We only briefly make eye contact as she glances at me with curiosity when she passes, but those hazel eyes practically took my breath away. Without knowing anything about her personality, I can instantly tell that she's the description of perfection, with short blonde hair pulled up into a high pony, a great body and legs to die for. The only thing about her that isn't perfect is the dork with his arm around her shoulders.

I stand frozen as she walks away, trying not to let my gaze wander down to her swaying hips, when she looks over her shoulder at me. I give her a small smile which she returns after a moment's hesitation before disappearing around a corner.

"Move it."

I'm pulled out of my trance when another cheerleader barges past me, followed closely by another girl, also on the squad.

"S…sorry." I manage to say.

"Yeah you should be midget." The Latina cackles as she walks away.

The second girl offers me a smile before following her friend.

I roll my eyes at the nickname, I mean she wasn't even that much taller than me, before moving towards my first class of the day, wanting to find it as soon as possible in case I got lost.

* * *

I find the Spanish classroom easily enough and slide into one of the seats in the middle of the room before getting lost in my thoughts.

"So, you're new."

"I… yes." I respond shyly as the blonde from earlier plonks herself down in the seat next to me.

She laughs lightly and I can't stop myself from smiling at the sound.

"Where you from?" She questions, pulling her books out of her bag.

"All over, originally New York but we move a lot."

"I love New York." The blonde whispers wistfully and I'm not sure how to reply so we end up sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence until she speaks again.

"Hey new girl?"

"Yeah?" I reply, much preferring that nickname to 'midget'.

"You intrigue me, so tell me something random about you."

I blush as she shows interest in me but don't let myself fixate on it. "Well people always seem to find it amusing that I have two gay dads and I myself am gay."

When she doesn't reply, I turn my head to face her and see her staring at me with her mouth slightly open.

"Too random?" I ask, panicked.

"Um, no, well yeah but that's not why I'm shocked. You just told a complete stranger that you're gay, and we're not even in private." The blonde says in a hushed voice whilst I will myself to stop think of all the things we could be doing if we were in private. "Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with it but not many people share my views. Ohio isn't exactly a very… accepting state and Lima is a lot worse than some towns, so if you want my advice, I wouldn't go around broadcasting that information. I don't know what you or your dads have been through before but there was a kid last year, Kurt Hummel, who came out and was bullied so much he had to transfer. Although, he's back now, and even trying to get his boyfriend to transfer here but they still have to hide and limit PDA."

I smirk. "Do you always talk that much?"

"No." She responds, blushing slightly. "It was a rare ramble."

"Don't worry about it, I've been known to rant from time to time." I laugh lightly. "I appreciate the advice though and although I'm an open person, I'm not about to scream my sexuality in the middle of the hallways. Plus I'm single so don't have a reason to come out just yet."

It may have been wishful thinking but I could've sworn I saw the blonde smile slightly when I mentioned that I was single.

"So what do you normally do on your first day at a new school?" She asks, changing the subject and allowing us to speak at a normal volume again.

"Usually I look for clubs to join, try to make friends et cetera."

"Interested in joining the Cheerios? I'm head cheerleader so could put in a good word for you."

Some people had turned to look at me, clearly confused as to why the most popular girl in school was talking to the newbie, but I ignore them and keep my focus on the hazel eyes staring back at me.

"I'm not really cheerleader material." I confess.

"Hmm… Can you sing?"

Something in her mannerisms changes when she asks this, but I can't put my finger on why. She almost says it in a way that makes me think it's forbidden to love singing.

"I dabble." I respond.

"Well, if you're interested, Mr Schue…" She pauses to nod in the direction of the Spanish teacher who is preparing for the lesson at the front of the room. "… leads the schools Glee club, which isn't the most popular club in school, in fact it's probably the least popular but it's worth it if you love singing."

Now I understand the earlier idiosyncrasies.

"I might look into it." I say, trying to contain my excitement about spending more time with the blonde. "I assume I'll need to audition?"

"Yeah but unless you're tone deaf or something you'll get in. If you want, I could meet you at lunch to help you put something together? Then you can audition tomorrow."

My heart leaps at the offer. "That would be kind of you thanks."

"What do you have third period?"

"Err, let's see." I mumble, pulling my timetable out of my pocket. "History."

"Ah, I have geography so I guess I can meet you in the auditorium. Did they show you where that was on your tour?"

"I, um, didn't get a tour."

"Seriously? Well that won't do." She laughs. "Let's add that to our lunchtime activities then, I can meet you outside your history classroom." She offers, glancing at my timetable to make note of the room number.

"Great, thank you."

Mr Schue then clears his throat to signify he's about to start the lesson so the blonde and I fall into silence once more as I begin to countdown the minutes until lunch.

* * *

Luckily, I find that my classes don't drag too much as it's the first day of the year so the teachers are fairly relaxed. Before I know it, it's lunchtime and I'm gathering my stuff before leaving the history classroom with a smile on my face.

That smile, however, soon falls when I see the blonde waiting for me, like she'd promised, but with her lips on the tall guy who was with her this morning.

Ignoring the sudden fire in my stomach due to jealousy, I clear my throat to alert the lovers of my presence.

"Oh, sorry new girl." The blonde blushes.

The jock nods his head in my direction as a greeting before planting one last kiss to the cheerleader's lips. "See you later babe."

As we walk in the opposite direction to him I turn to the blonde.

"I take it that's your boyfriend." I joke.

"Na, just one of my side pieces." She teases. "But yeah, that's Finn, we've basically been together since freshman year."

I try not to let is show how disappointed I am about the fact they've been dating for so long.

"I know you said you were single now but what about in your last school?" She asks when I don't respond.

"Honestly, I've always been single." I admit. If she's taken aback by my confession, she doesn't show it. "It's not through lack of trying though, but it's different for me. Firstly, I have to figure out who's actually interested which isn't that many people, but I guess the main reason is because I know I never stay long in each town."

"That sucks." She comments. "Do you know how long you'll be staying here?"

"Yep. You're stuck with me till graduation." I see her smile slightly in my peripheral vision and am pleased that she's happy I'm not leaving any time soon. "Can you show me where my locker is quickly?"

"Of course."

I show her the slip of paper the principal had given me when my dads and I had visited last week to finalise my transfer which displays my locker number and combination.

"Ah the Pythagorean triple locker." She laughs before seeing my confused expression. "345, it's a Pythagorean triple because 3 squared plus 4 squared is 5 squared."

I snort slightly with laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never pegged you as a nerd." I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, it's a few down from mine so we can go there first, and don't worry I won't break into your locker now I know the combination." She laughs. "Did you need to swing by the cafeteria too?"

"No, I'm vegan so often bring my own lunch on the first day of school in case they don't cater for me."

"Ah well you're in luck actually because we do serve vegan food, but if you've brought your own anyway we may as well eat in the auditorium." She smiles at me before stopping and pointing to a locker. "Here we are."

As I drop off my books she moves down the hall slightly to visit her own locker. A few moments later she's back by my side.

"Ready to go new girl?"

Nodding, I laugh. "Are you ever going to call me by my name?"

"Once you tell me what it is."

"That's… an excellent point." I giggle. "God I've done this so many times you'd think I'd have learnt by now."

"So…" The blonde prompts again.

"Right sorry." I close my locker and extend my right hand, causing her to chuckle. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Quinn Fabray." She responds, shaking my hand. "Okay then Rachel Berry, shall we get going?"

I laugh once more, happy for the first time in a long time. "We shall Quinn Fabray."

Quinn. I could get used to saying that name.

* * *

Just as we're about to move away from our lockers, a voice calls out. A voice that makes me flinch when I instantly recognise it.

"Q!"

"You're friends with her?" I whisper to Quinn.

"Yeah?" She responds with curiosity as the Latina cheerleader approaches us.

She throws one look at me before turning to Quinn.

"Why are you with her?"

"I'm giving her a tour." Quinn shrugs as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"No one else was offering."

I frown and feel my heart sink as I realise that she may be telling the truth.

"Hmm." The Latina contemplates, eyeing me up.

"What did you want Santana?" Quinn asks, distracting her.

"Coach wants to see you, something about the disappointment in her life now her protégé hasn't come to see her on the first day of term." Santana explains, checking her nails as if she were bored with this conversation.

"Cool, I was going to take Rachel passed there anyway."

This time my heart practically skips a beat when I hear my name fall from her lips.

"Whatever." The Latina shrugs, walking away to meet up with the girl I saw her with this morning at the end of the corridor.

"Well she seems lovely." I say sarcastically.

"Santana's an acquired taste, but she has a big heart." Quinn laughs as we start walking. "You don't mind that I have to see Coach do you?"

"Of course not, it's your lunch too and she asked to see 'her protégé'." I smirk.

"Careful new girl, you don't want to piss off the head cheerleader."

As she leads me into the Coach's office I'm met by a very tall, slim woman with short blonde hair, in a red and white tracksuit, drinking a protein shake.

"You wanted to see me Coach?"

"Ah yes Q, take a seat and… who's this?" She asks as her eyes land on me.

"Coach Sue Sylvester, this is Rachel Berry, she's new and I was about to give her a tour when Santana found me." Quinn explains.

"A future Cheerio?" Sue asks me.

"Oh, no I'm not…"

"Then you can wait outside." She interrupts, pointing to her office door with her glasses in her hand.

I hesitate, curious as to whether she's serious when I notice Quinn giving me an apologetic glance and realise that I do actually have to leave.

"Alright." I mumble, pulling the door shut behind me.

* * *

I'm leaning against the wall opposite Coach Sylvester's office when I notice two boys walking towards me, the taller one talking about how excited he is that the other boy had transferred and I instantly recognise them as the boys Quinn was talking about earlier.

"Excuse me." I say, calling them to a stop. "Are you Kurt Hummel?"

"I am." The taller guy replies. "May I ask who you are and how you know of me?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm new around here and had heard a story about you earlier which lead me to the realisation of who you are when I saw you two walking with such obvious chemistry between you, plus the topic of transfers you were discussing."

The other guy laughs, straightens his bow tie and offers me his hand to shake. "I'm Blaine Anderson, the boyfriend you seem to have heard about."

I return his smile, shaking his hand before glancing at Kurt to see him looking at me sceptically.

"Exactly who were you talking to and why were we the topic of conversation?"

"I was just conversing with Quinn and mentioned something that you and I have in common." I explain, hoping they'd catch onto what I was saying but am met with two blank expressions. "We play for the same team." I add in a hushed voice.

"Ohh." Blaine says while Kurt continues to study me.

"You had this talk with Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes?" I respond, confused, how many Quinn's could there possibly be?

He surprises me then by letting out a short laugh. "Day one and you've already fallen in with the wrong crowd."

I'm about to ask what he means when Quinn emerges from the office behind the boys and they walk away.

"I thought you said you were in Glee club with them?" I ask her.

"I am with Kurt, Blaine hasn't auditioned yet, I didn't even know he'd officially transferred. Why?"

"No reason." I respond, my mind running wild.

* * *

After Quinn finished giving me a tour, we sit on the stage in the auditorium eating our lunches, with another half an hour before afternoon lessons started.

"You really are one of a kind aren't you?" Quinn suddenly comments.

"How do you mean?"

"A vegan lesbian? How many of those do people meet every day?" She laughs, popping a grape into her mouth.

"You know, I'm also half Jewish." I admit, causing her to collapse with giggles and I just watch her try to control her laughter for a while, wondering if anyone else would find it that funny.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you." She says after a while, once she's regained her breath.

"Can I ask something?" I ask and she nods. "I thought you said glee was basically a loser club, yet you're the head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, how does that work?"

She chuckles slightly. "It's complicated but Santana, Brittany and I, or 'The Unholy Trinity' as some call us, have so much power that we make it work. Finn and a couple of the other football players are in the club too and they get a lot of crap from their teammates but at the end of the day, we all love it too much to care. Just don't expect anyone else to admit that, especially Santana."

"Brittany is the other blonde cheerleader?"

Quinn nods again. "Anyway, any idea what you want to sing?" She asks, brushing the crumbs from her hands and lap before reclining to lean back on her elbows, eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really had time to think about it." I blush, embarrassed that my mind had basically been taken over by thoughts of her.

"Well what type of songs do you like to listen to?"

"All sorts, from Broadway to pop to indie."

"Indie?" She questions, an amused look on her face. "Like I said, one of a kind."

I feel myself turn an even brighter shade of red and have to look away from the blonde.

"What's your favourite musical?" She asks, filling the silence.

"Funny girl." I answer without missing a beat.

"Then start with something from that, if it doesn't work we'll try something else."

"Okay." I shrug, finding the backing track on my phone before standing up and taking a deep breath as the intro to 'Don't Rain On My Parade' starts up and I automatically jump into the song, losing myself in the music.

Once I've finished, I turn to find Quinn staring at me with a look of shock on her face, her lips parted slightly making her look unbelievably sexy.

"You… wow… you call that dabbling?" She finally says. "You're insanely talented."

I've heard this comment before, mainly from family members and the occasional vocal coach but it means so much more coming from the blonde.

"You also have a beautiful smile." She adds as I move to sit back down opposite her, causing me to realise I've got a grin plastered across my face, that only grows with the compliment.

"Don't think you're the only straight girl to compliment me." I tease, attempting to take the attention off myself.

"Careful new girl, you're making assumptions."

The confusion at her comment must show on my face as she smirks whilst standing up to leave.

She leans back down to whisper directly into my ear. "I never said I was straight."

With that she walks out, leaving me sat there, my mind once again, racing a mile a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: I know it's unusual for Quinn to be interested in a new girl but like she said, Rachel intrigues her.
> 
> New AN: So because I compressed 21 chapters into 7, making them obviously a lot longer, their relationship progresses quite quickly but I'm sure no one will be complaining aha.  
> Also, I am uploading this on ff.net as well if anyone prefers to read it on there.  
> Read and review :)

Quinn's confession at the end of lunch made my crush on her increase tenfold and now I'm determined to make her mine. I can tell she likes me, when I'm not staring at her I often catch her watching me during the classes we share that afternoon and the next day. Plus from what I've heard around school, she's never paid this much attention to anyone before.

The only problem I have is the boyfriend. They seem attached at the hip and when I'm not looking at Quinn, I'm looking at him, glaring at the back of his head as I sit a few tables behind them in our last class of the day. My audition is after this and all I want to do is talk to Quinn as I'm sure she'll calm my nerves, but instead she's talking and giggling with Finn when we're supposed to be working in pairs on a problem.

That should be me next to her. That _will_ be me.

I push all my jealousy aside later that day as I'm stood preparing for my audition in the middle of the choir room. I keep my eyes away from them sat in the corner, begging myself not to fixate on the fact that she's resting her head on his shoulder while he has his arm draped over the back of her chair.

However, as soon as I start singing I can't help but glance over at them and smirk subtly as I notice Quinn's attention immediately switch to me. She doesn't take her eyes off me throughout the entire performance.

After I finish the last note there's a brief pause before everyone starts applauding and Mr Schuester jumps up to welcome me to the club with a pat on the back so I move to take a seat in the back row where I have good view of Quinn.

"Rachel?"

Crap, I should've been paying attention, what was he talking about?

"Hmm?" I utter.

"I offered if you'd like to do this assignment as a duet as you're new to the club?" Mr Schue explains. "Who do you want to work with? If anyone."

"Oh, well I know Quinn the best so…"

"Great." He interrupts, clearly happy with his idea. "You two can start working on a song while I answer anyone else's queries."

Quinn instantly pulls away from Finn, a light smile on her face, a scowl on his. She walks over to me and leads me to the far side of the room, where it's quieter.

"I have to be honest, I wasn't really listening to the assignment."

She lets out a small laugh. "Here I was thinking you'd be a goody two shoes, hanging off the teacher's every word."

"I normally am." I blush. "But I had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" She queries, eyebrow raised.

 _Like you._ I think, stopping myself right before I say it aloud and mumble something about first week worries instead.

"He wants us to cover a Britney Spears song." Quinn clarifies.

"Ah well that's pretty easy, she has hundreds of hits."

"Exactly, we probably don't even need long to discuss it."

I see an opening and take it. "Well do you want to come to my house and we can work on something?"

"Sure." Quinn smiles. "Do you drive?"

"No." I blush. "I was just going to walk home."

"Well if you direct me, I can drive. Presuming you know the way of course." She teases.

"I'll have you know, I have a great memory."

"I'm sure you do new girl. Come on we can leave now I'm sure Mr Schue won't miss us."

We collect our bags and leave, and I can't help but notice she doesn't say goodbye to anyone. Not even Finn.

* * *

After a few wrong turns we pull up outside my house and I turn to see a smirking Quinn looking at me from the driver's seat.

"Okay, maybe my memory isn't _that_ great." I admit sheepishly.

The blonde's hazel eyes sparkle with amusement but she doesn't respond so I shove her playfully before climbing out of the car and leaving her to follow.

Truth be told I'm nervous about having Quinn at my house. We received the missing boxes yesterday, meaning I was annoyed that they hadn't arrived one day earlier, in time for my first day at school but relieved that they'd finally arrived. However, most of these boxes remain unpacked as my fathers and I were both tired from long days yesterday evening when they arrived.

I needn't be worried though as soon as I push open my door Quinn freezes, but she doesn't look disgusted, she looks amazed.

"How long have you lived here?"

"About a month, but these boxes didn't arrive till yesterday." I explain, still slightly panicked about the mess, gesturing to all the boxes cluttering the hallway and into the lounge.

"Just a month and it already feels more like a home than just a house."

I frown, watching as the blonde takes in all the pictures on the walls, that we'd had with us when we made the journey down. I silently wonder if she's going to elaborate on her comment but she just brushes passed the subject and moves into the lounge.

"Are your dads home?"

"No, they both work 9-5 every weekday."

"Do I get a tour then?" Quinn asks, one eyebrow raised yet again.

I feel shivers run down my spine as I take in her expression. "Quinn Fabray, are you just looking for an excuse to see my bedroom?" I say flirtatiously.

"Maybe." She winks – yes, _winks_.

"Come on then." I laugh, bypassing the rest of the house and leading her straight upstairs.

I stand aside to let Quinn walk into my room before watching her look around the small space.

"You like stars then." She giggles before gracefully perching on the edge of my bed, gesturing to my furniture that's littered with tiny gold star stickers my dad had bought me the week before.

"It's kind of a metaphor." I blush, whilst Quinn sits there, waiting for me to explain. "I've always had this dream about becoming a big Broadway star."

"Ah, hence the incredible voice."

"It didn't come easy, not that I'm admitting I have a great voice but practice makes perfect." I shrug, sitting down next to her.

"Looks like you don't have to practice anymore then."

I turn to Quinn with wide eyes at the compliment and see that she has a light blush on her cheeks and it takes a lot of effort for me to restrain myself from leaning over and kissing her.

"So, did you want to pick a song?" I question to distract myself.

"That or we just talk for a while, learn more about each other."

I grin. "That sounds a lot more fun." I admit, climbing further onto my bed and lying on my back, resting my head on the pillow.

I feel the bed dip beside me and turn my head to find Quinn lying next to me.

"I'm glad you have a double bed otherwise this would've been really awkward." She jokes.

"That's one word for it."

She turns her head to face me with an expression that's a cross between confused and playful.

"So, anything you'd like to know about the school?"

I'd rather learn about her but choose to just go along with it for now. "How about you catch me up on all the glee club drama I've missed."

Quinn tells me the ins and outs of the main events that happened last year, how they needed to win at Regionals to stay a club, how Sue was on their side and then sold their Sectionals setlist and basically couldn't decide if she wanted to be a friend or a foe, until they lost at Regionals but Sue somehow convinced Principal Figgins to let them stay.

"Wow." I mutter. "What about the members? What are they like?"

"Well you know me obviously, and you've met Santana, who is in love with Brittany but don't tell her I told you that because she is so not ready to come out yet." Quinn pauses to laugh. "Anyway, Britt is attracted to Artie, so they'll probably be dating before anyone can blink, even though she's aware of Santana's feelings and feels the same, she's just waiting for San to be brave and tell people. Artie is enjoying the attention from a cheerleader but no one's really sure if he's completely over Tina who he dated last year but she ditched him over the summer for Mike who won her over with his dance moves. Then you've met Kurt and Blaine so who's left? Oh yeah you have Mercedes who we bring out for the big notes at the end of a song and Puck who is basically the resident bad boy."

I frown as I try to take all the information in, but one fact sticks in my mind.

"I think you've missed someone." I laugh.

She raises her eyebrow again in confusion.

"Finn?"

I try not to laugh as her expression changes as she comes to terms with the fact she forgot her own boyfriend, her eyes wide and her bottom lip moving up and down as she tries to come up with words to explain herself.

"Please never tell him that…" She eventually begs.

"Never leaves these four walls, I can keep a secret."

She looks thoughtful for a moment, as if considering to tell me another secret but doesn't say anything.

"So how did you manage to win Sectionals without a setlist?" I ask, taking the pressure off her.

"Finn came to our rescue. He'd recently quit due to… a mistake I made but with Mr Schue banned from the competition, it was down to our leading man."

I want to ask her what the mistake was but know better than to push, hoping she'll open up on her own in time.

* * *

We talk for hours and I start seeing a different side to the blonde, as if she puts up a front whilst at school. She just seems more relaxed and happier and I can't stop myself from wondering who else gets to see this side of her.

Just as I'm starting to get used to this new Quinn, we hear the front door open and close. I can almost spot the exact moment she puts her walls back up.

"Rachel, I'm home!" I hear my dad shout. "Whose car is that outside? Do we have company?"

I hear him ascending the stairs so don't bother to shout a response. As he reaches my bedroom door he falters slightly, clearly not expecting me to be lying on my bed with another girl.

"Hi Mr Berry, I'm Quinn." She greets, standing to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, but please, call me Hiram, it'll get confusing otherwise. I assume Rachel has told you about her parents?"

Quinn chuckles briefly. "Oh yes, she shared that information as well as her own sexuality within about 10 minutes of meeting me."

I slap my hand to my forehead with embarrassment.

"And are you…" My dad starts.

"She has a boyfriend." I quickly interrupt. "Dad please don't humiliate me by asking your usual questions."

Quinn shoots me a questioning glance but I ignore it.

My dad still looks sceptical but luckily accepts it. "Alright Sweetie, your Pop will be home in a few, would you like to stay for dinner Quinn?"

"Um, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, but check with your parents and let me know if you can't stay." Dad smiles before he heads back downstairs.

"Pop?" Quinn questions once we are alone.

"It was apparently the first thing I said to him, plus I couldn't call them both 'dad' so it stuck."

"That's fair enough." She responds, flopping back down onto my bed beside me. I smile, enjoying how comfortable she is around me already.

"Are you not going to text your parents?"

"Na, no need really. It's only my mom and she doesn't get home till late and even then she's usually too drunk to notice, or care."

"Oh." I say, not sure of what else to say.

"That's a story for another time. I want to know all about these 'usual questions' you referred to." Quinn pokes, rolling onto her side.

I mimic her body language, leaving us face to face and I almost get lost in her eyes as the more relaxed version of Quinn comes out again. I force myself to focus on the conversation.

"Whenever I bring a girl home, they never assume she's just a friend and always try to ask subtle questions to figure out if she's gay, or bi or whatever, except they're never as subtle as they think they are. They'd be terrible spies." I laugh.

She laughs along with me until we settle into silence, studying each other's faces until she starts gradually moving closer.

My breathing quickens in anticipation but a sudden knock on the door causes us to jump apart. I whip my head up to catch my pop poking his head into my room.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but Hiram told me we had company and I couldn't wait to see if she really was as gorgeous as he claims."

Quinn blushes as she stands to greet him. "I'm Quinn."

"Quinn...?" He prompts.

"Um, just Quinn." She mutters, avoiding eye-contact.

"Right, okay then just Quinn, I'm LeRoy and am here to tell you that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Pop." I say, allowing him to exit before turning to the blonde. "Just Quinn?"

"Yeah, sorry, I panicked. I know that was awkward as hell but the Fabray's have a reputation around here and I wasn't sure if your dads would like me if they knew who I was related to."

"You realise we're new to town right?" I giggle, sitting up and moving to the edge of my bed, closer to Quinn who was still standing.

"Yes but they're bound to find out eventually, if they haven't already, and I'd rather you had a chance to get to know me as Quinn, not as a Fabray."

"I understand that." I say as I stand and make my way to my ensuite. "I'm just going to clean up before dinner but you should know that you have nothing to worry about, it seems as if you've already made a good impression if my dad is calling you gorgeous. Not that he's wrong."

I leave her standing blushing as I close the bathroom door behind me and immediately pull out my phone to Google 'Fabray'.

* * *

"Give me your phone." Quinn demands as soon as I exit the bathroom.

"Um, why?"

"Every time I tell someone about my parents they immediately Google them and it seems you aren't any different, don't even try to deny it."

Panic settles under my skin. "Quinn, I'm sorry, but it doesn't change anything, I don't care who your father is."

She flinches as the mention of him but her expression softens once she meets my eyes.

"I'm just… I'm really insecure about it. He's done some terrible things and it embarrasses me to be related to him, I've lost some of my closest friends because of it, because of him. I… I don't…" She trails off, looking down at her feet.

Without even hesitating, I cross the room and wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay Quinn, I really don't care, you aren't going to lose me. I know we've only just met but I do genuinely like you already, and I like you for you. I like _Quinn_."

I feel Quinn take a deep breath before she pulls back slightly to look at me.

"I like you too. It surprises me, I normally take longer to warm up to people but for some reason you're different. It's almost as if we were destined to meet, to be… friends."

I smile in response, not trusting myself to say anything that isn't flirty. She hugs me again briefly before taking a step back.

"Hey, why don't _you_ give me _your_ phone." I smirk.

"Why?" She asks.

"So I can put my number in it."

She hands me the device and I give it back to her after inputting my contact information.

"Let me just text you so you have my number." She states and soon enough my own phone vibrates in my pocket.

I pull it out and read her text.

' _Hey new girl, guess who? ;)'_

I ignore the flutters in my stomach caused by the emoticon.

"That nickname is going to stick isn't it?" I chuckle as I save her number.

Quinn shrugs. "I like it."

"Me too."

* * *

"So I assume you're a cheerleader? You don't just wear that for fun?" My dad chuckles over dinner.

"Yeah, I'm the captain actually."

"Impressive." Pop adds.

"Thank you. I'm also dating the Quarterback so am living the dream high school career at the moment." Quinn laughs. "Besides glee club."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim, causing the other three to jump. "I got into glee!"

"Rachel is an incredible singer, as you're probably aware." Quinn compliments.

"Oh yes we're definitely aware. We've even soundproofed her room as we know we're staying for at least two years." Pop laughs.

"Which may have other advantages now she's 17." Dad adds with a wink.

"Daaaadddd." I whine while Quinn sits giggling beside me.

"I love your family new girl." She whispers in my ear as my dads start clearing the now empty plates.

* * *

The rest of the week passes without much happening. My favourite part of every day is definitely glee club rehearsals and I already consider some of the members my close friends.

Santana however, still refuses to get to know me, which is why I'm surprised when she willingly comes up to me at my locker on Friday towards the end of our lunch break.

"So I'm having a kind of party this weekend with Q and Britt and apparently Q won't come if I don't at least invite you so do you want to come?"

"Oh, um, sure. Thanks."

"Don't thank me." She huffs then walks away before I can even ask for her address.

I close my locker, a confused frown on my face, wondering if that did actually just happen.

"Did she ask you?" Quinn questions, appearing out of nowhere and falling into step beside me as I move down the corridor.

"Yes, but said you told her to so does it really count?" I laugh self-depreciatingly.

"Don't worry, once she sees how great you are, she'll hopefully be nicer."

"Is she nice to you?" I ask, one brow raised.

"Er… sometimes. When she's drunk." Quinn laughs. "Which, chances are, she will be this weekend so you're in luck. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight if that's alright with you?"

"Oh, it starts tonight?"

"Yeah, it usually runs from Friday to Sunday but I guess you can come and leave whenever, I'm happy to be chauffer."

"Alright, 7 is fine but I'll have to check with my dads and let you know for definite after school. Also, I might not drink much."

"I await your message then." Quinn jokes, causing me to roll my eyes at her dorkiness. "Though with regards to drinking, you may not have much of a choice but don't fret, I'll take care of you." She smirks before disappearing as quickly as she arrived.

* * *

The next thing I know, it's 7pm and Quinn is knocking on my front door so I rush down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey." She smiles, looking me up and down. "Uh, no, you aren't wearing that."

"What? Why?" I ask, glancing down at my jumper and penny skirt.

"It's never going to be up to Santana's standards."

"So I have to dress to impress her now?"

"Pretty much." Quinn nods, she pulls me back up the stairs and instantly starts rooting through my closet. "Here, put these on and I'll find something for tomorrow and Sunday in case you decide to stay."

I take the black top and shorts she offers me, deciding there was no point in arguing. I drag my feet as I walk into my bathroom and hear her chuckle behind me.

The pout on my face is still there when I emerge from the ensuite and notice that Quinn has repacked my bag.

"Do I not get to see what you've chosen?"

"Nope, we're running late as it is."

"Maybe if you hadn't made me change…" I mumble.

Quinn sighs and moves closer to me before picking me up and slinging me over her shoulder. I squeal in surprise and squirm in her arms, though part of me doesn't want her to put me down as I have a perfect up close view of her butt from this position. She hangs my bag over her other shoulder and carefully makes her way down the stairs and out to her car. I briefly catch a glance at the confused expression on my dads faces as we pass by the living room door.

* * *

Half an hour later, I find myself standing in Santana's kitchen, staring at the shot she'd just placed in front of me, the two blondes watching over her shoulder.

"Why do I have to drink this?"

"Why do you need a reason?" Santana quips. "Just drink it Berry."

"Berry?" I question.

"Q said I couldn't call you midget or dwarf or any of the other amazing nicknames I came up with and I never call anyone by their name, 'Rach' was too friendly so you're Berry. Now drink."

"Fine." I concede and down the shot, it burns my throat but I try not to let my expression give that away.

"Finally, now it's game time." Santana announces, grabbing the bottle of vodka and three other shot glasses before moving into her lounge, followed closely by Brittany.

"What kind of game?" I ask Quinn, panicked.

"Let's just say you're going to be taking a lot more shots." She responds, smiling at the look on my face. "Come on."

I follow her into the other room and sit on the couch next to her, opposite the other two cheerleaders.

I soon find out that this 'game' is Santana's version of truth or dare, and if you don't complete the task, you have to take a shot, if you refuse twice, you have to take two shots and so on. You also have to alternate between truth and dare.

"Berry, you're the newbie so you have to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." I answer, hoping it's the safer option.

Santana grins evilly but Quinn clears her throat and the Latina's face falls.

"Fine, I'll start you off with an easy one, how many people have you kissed?"

"Two." I respond easily, smiling thankfully at Quinn for getting Santana to ease up.

"Genders?" Santana prods.

"One question per round." Quinn interjects. "Rachel, who do you want to go next?"

"Er, Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The ditzy blonde replies eagerly.

"Alright, I dare you to give someone a lap dance for two minutes." I challenge, knowing she'll pick Santana and hoping it'll calm the Latina down slightly.

However, to my surprise, she immediately stalks over to Quinn, leaving Santana and me staring at the two blondes. Whilst Santana was engrossed in watching Brittany's hips, I was watching Quinn's face, noting how she kept her gaze locked on the area between her stomach and Brittany's butt and realising she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't straight.

It occurs to me that no one has been timing this and when Santana eventually says something, I'm certain it has more to do with jealousy.

"Quinn, truth or dare?" Brittany asks once she's sat back next to the Latina.

The blonde hesitates before picking truth.

"Out of everyone in this room, who would you most like to have sex with?"

"Oh, um." Quinn blushes. "Well San would kill me if I picked you Britt and I'm too scared to experience sex with Santana so I guess Rachel."

"As if you weren't going to say that anyway." Santana mumbles under her breath before adding, "I'd rock your damn world Q."

After rolling her eyes, Quinn asks Santana to pick truth or dare.

"Dare, no truth, no dare..."

"I dare you to give Rachel a compliment." Quinn interrupts before the Latina gets stuck in a loop.

"What? That's a pathetic dare Q."

"If you don't like it, drink."

"No! Fine, Berry you don't have a terrible voice."

"Um, thanks?" I say.

"You can do better than that." Quinn grumbles.

"Too late, she accepted it when she thanked me."

I rest my hand on Quinn's thigh to thank her from trying but don't move it quickly enough and the Latina's eyes lock onto it, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Q, it's your turn to do a dare so, I dare you to kiss Berry."

"What?" I nearly shout. "Quinn, you don't have to, I mean, you kinda do but if you want to drink, I won't be offended."

"The Lady doth protest too much, methinks." Santana sneers.

"Doth?" Brittany questions, but it goes unanswered.

"Shakespeare, really?" Quinn laughs.

The raven-haired girl shrugs. "You gonna do the dare or what?"

She holds up a shot to Quinn who considers it before smirking and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Bit like that compliment then isn't it?" The head cheerleader replies smugly.

I sit watching the two most stubborn girls stare each other down, wondering who was going to make the next move whilst trying to ignore the lingering sensation that Quinn's lips on my cheek caused.

"Britt, you have to do a truth so are you in love with Artie?" Quinn smirks.

Santana practically growls as she glares at Quinn and I slide down on the sofa from the awkwardness.

"Yes, but I could see myself being more in love with someone else." The dancer explains after a few beats of silence. "Rachel, your dare is to sit in your underwear for the rest of the game."

"Britt! I wanted to give Berry her dare, now she gets to ask me a truth." The Latina whines.

I chuckle and pull off my top and shorts, strangely comfortable sitting here in just my underwear, maybe it was the shot of vodka I did in the kitchen. At least, I was fairly comfortable until I looked up and noticed everyone staring.

"Uh, what?" I ask, glancing down at myself, self-consciously.

"Sorry Rach, it's just you have a great body and I think we're just a little taken aback." Quinn explains.

I smile slightly at the nickname. "You mean because I'm not a cheerleader or on any sports teams you automatically assume I'll be unfit?"

"Basically yeah, it's not right but it's how our school functions, I guess our brains are just preprogramed." Santana admits.

"Fine." I huff. "Santana your truth question is have you ever been in love?"

"Rachel…" Quinn starts.

"It's fine Q, yes I have." The Latina answers, no emotion showing on her face and no one presses for more information. "Right, there's not enough drinking going on in this game so everyone take a shot and then we're playing Never Have I Ever."

The two blondes instantly down their shots.

"We've been trained well." Quinn laughs, handing me my glass which I begrudgingly empty, again trying not to wince at the burn.

"We'll start easy, never have I ever kissed a guy." Santana begins.

We all drink.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." I jump in.

Everyone but Quinn drinks.

"Well now I know to answer to who Berry has kissed." Santana laughs triumphantly.

"Wait, you haven't?" I ask Quinn.

"No?"

I frown but before I can question it Brittany chimes in with another round.

"Never have I ever had sex."

By the time I've registered the question, everyone else has taken a drink and I feel it's too late to drink now.

"Prude." Santana taunts.

"San…" Quinn warns. "Never have I ever…"

"Wait." I interrupt, wanting to defend myself and say that I have indeed had sex when I remember that I'm still half naked. "Sorry Quinn, but can I put my clothes back on now?"

"You can put your shorts on but I'm not done staring at your chest so leave the top off."

It takes me a while to realise it was Santana who spoke and it causes me to forget about backtracking to the last question. I glace at Quinn who mimes that it's due to the alcohol so I pull my shorts on without hesitating and Quinn continues with the game.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand."

The two other cheerleaders drink.

"Unfair, you knew Berry wasn't going to drink to that." Santana points out. "Never have I ever touched myself."

We all drink, after some hesitation from Quinn and me.

"Hmm, never have I ever flashed someone." Santana adds, forgetting that she'd had the last go.

Brittany and I drink, causing Quinn and Santana to look at me quizzically.

"What? Brittany drank too."

"Yeah but that's Britt, she'll flash anyone who asks."

I roll my eyes. "My friend didn't think I could get free drinks by flashing the bartender so I proved her wrong."

Quinn shrugs, accepting the story. "Never have I ever had my parents walk in on me."

Santana drinks, glaring at Quinn.

"I told you that in confidence." She hisses.

I laugh before getting up to head to the bathroom. I soon hear music start blasting through the house and figure they're done playing games which I'm thankful for as I'd just consumed a lot of shots.

The shock I feel at what I find when I wander back to the lounge causes me to freeze in the doorway. All three girls are dancing extremely raunchily, Santana and Brittany are grinding up against one another while Quinn hovers nearby until she spots me.

I almost forget how to breathe as Quinn struts over to me and pulls me into the room before positioning herself in front of me and begins grinding too.

After a few moments I finally find my voice.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I whisper straight into the blonde's ear.

I feel her body vibrate as she chuckles.

"Believe me new girl, I can make this a lot worse for you." She husks and I feel my knees go weak.

I gulp before deciding to see how far I can push this.

"Try me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review :)

The second the words leave my lips I regret them. Quinn instantly turns around and pushes me backwards until I hit the wall. She then runs her fingertips up my stomach, making me shiver and I realise that a tipsy Quinn is a flirty Quinn. Once her fingers reach my bra, she runs them back down before hooking them in the hem of my shorts, pulling me impossibly closer.

I take a shaky breath before looking up and seeing her eyes on me. She doesn't break the intense eye-contact as she slowly moves back slightly to remove her shirt.

"I thought you shouldn't be the only one half naked." She husks, dropping her shirt on the floor.

I rest my head on the wall, staring up at the ceiling. I know she wants me to look down. She steps closer again and the feel of her skin against mine is too much and my resolve breaks.

Slowly, I tilt my head down and if Quinn wasn't standing so close to me, I'm sure I would've fallen over at the sight of our chests pressed together, heaving up and down as we take synchronised breaths.

Feeling her gaze on me, I lift my head again until I meet hazel eyes. I gulp when I realise how close her face is to mine but before I can register it, she starts leaning in until she stops, her lips mere millimetres from mine. I feel her exhale as she shifts, resting her forehead on mine.

I try to search her eyes for an answer but she's looking down.

"Sorry." She whispers after a while. "I just don't want my first kiss with you… I mean, with a girl to be when I'm drunk.

"Damn it Q! You blew it!"

Our eyes snap to each other's as we remember we aren't alone. Quinn pushes herself off me and I finally get a proper view of her shirtless and I can't stop staring.

"Look how into you she is Q, this was the perfect opportunity." Santana cackles and I feel Quinn's gaze turn to me so I finally tear my eyes away from her sculpted form.

"No." The head cheerleader mumbles. "I'm drunk and it wouldn't be right. Plus I'm in a relationship."

"Eh, you've cheated before, what's a little drunken kiss compared to that?"

"What?" I blurt out.

"Oh, she doesn't know?" The Latina taunts and Quinn once again avoids looking at me.

"Sanny maybe you should stop." Brittany interjects.

"No, I think Berry should hear about your drunken little sex adventure with Puck that left you pregnant at 16." Santana says to Quinn, knowing full well that she'd just given it away anyway.

I try not to react, to show Quinn that I don't mind, that it doesn't change anything. Yet despite my efforts, my jaw still drops slightly.

"I couldn't help but notice how you didn't drink to 'never have I ever had a one-night stand'." Santana continues and I notice the blonde's jaw clench. "Is that not what you had? Not what…"

"No." Quinn suddenly shouts. "I will not have Beth be in a world where she was just a mistake from a one-night fling, she's worth more than that."

She flees the room and I go to run after her but am stopped by a hand on my arm.

"I'm on it Berry, and yes I'll be nice, I'm aware I took that too far."

I watch Santana leave and think back on everything that's happened in the last couple of hours.

"How long have you been in love with Quinn?" Brittany suddenly asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? I'm not in love…" I say, somewhat believably.

"Maybe not, but you definitely really like her. Though I reckon you'd be pretty bad at being gay if you didn't like Quinn." The dancer says casually, sitting down on the couch.

"She told you I was gay?"

"Oh she knows? That explains a lot. No, she didn't tell me, she didn't have to, I can just tell. Same way I can tell that Quinn may only be bi like me but we both have a strong preference for girls, which is why she's acting like this."

"Explains what? Acting how?"

As Brittany ponders how to explain, I perch on the sofa opposite her.

"Well for one the nicknames, both 'Rach' and 'new girl' but especially the latter, are a huge sign that she likes you. She's never given anyone a nickname, besides San and me but that's different, we've been friends for years. Secondly, she seems a lot more relaxed when she's around you, she's never this open, not even with her family just with us mainly. Lastly, Finn. She hardly ever thinks about him when you're around, always remembering him at the last moment. Like when she wouldn't kiss you, her drunken state was her first excuse, only adding her relationship as an afterthought."

I notice how much more articulate Brittany is when she's been drinking but don't point it out and instead decide to open up to her, thinking that if I don't get this off my chest soon, I may explode.

"I just… I feel like she was made to be mine you know? I want her so badly, I don't want anyone else getting the same butterflies I get when she says my name or smiles at me. I don't want anyone else making her blush or calling her 'babe'. I want to be the one who does that, call me selfish, I don't care. She _will_ be mine."

Brittany smiles triumphantly. "Just be patient with her, she'll figure it out eventually."

I quickly mutter a thanks to the tall blonde as the two best friends enter the room again. We all sit in silence for a while and it's clear that we've all somehow sobered up.

Quinn has sat next to me and after a while she leans closer.

"Sorry." She mutters.

"For what?" I chuckle.

"Everything. For trying to kiss you, for not telling you about Beth, for the massive diva storm out."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't have to tell me about Beth, we haven't known each other that long and I know how long people take to open up. In regards to the storm out, I've seen worse, mainly by me." I joke. "But there's especially no need to be sorry about the 'almost kiss', I shouldn't have let you get as close as I did. I guess I just wanted it too much."

She glances sideways at me and I realise what I've just said.

"I mean… um."

"I wanted it too." Quinn interrupts, so quietly I'm not sure if I've imagined it or not.

"Let's hope it's third time lucky then." I laugh, flashing back to the day after we first met, lying on my bed and leaning in.

Quinn lips quirk up into a brief smile before she turns away from me and I sigh, every time she starts to open up and flirt a little I make a joke that takes it too far and she shuts herself away again.

* * *

The next day, Quinn and I drank a lot less than the other two girls. I was holding back because I don't drink a lot normally and last night I'd had quite a few shots, the bonus was that I could have proper conversations with the blonde.

Just after lunch, Santana drags Brittany upstairs leaving Quinn and me in her lounge.

"Can I ask you something?"

I watch Quinn hesitate slightly before agreeing.

"You've never kissed a girl, yet you say you're not straight, how does that work?" I ask.

"Technically I never said I wasn't straight, I said that I didn't say I was." She laughs.

I throw her an unimpressed look, causing her to laugh harder.

"Alright fine I'll bite. I know I'm not straight because I had a massive crush on this girl in middle school and soon worked out that wasn't normal for a straight girl."

"Yet you never kissed her?"

"Never even told her, or anyone for that matter." Quinn confesses.

"Then why tell me?"

"You asked." She shrugs.

There it was, it was that simple. If I wanted to get to know the blonde, all I had to do was ask.

"Am I the closest you've come to kissing a girl?" I question.

"So far, yes."

"Can I ask why?"

"You can." She teases.

I roll my eyes. "Why?"

"I'm kind of a hopeless romantic, I want a kiss to mean something. It had to be with the right person at the right time."

"I thought that was just sex." I laugh.

"For most people it is. Don't get me wrong, sex is not something I just throw around, having had my first time ruined, I want to make sure the next time is special."

"You haven't…?"

"Not with Finn no. He knows it's a big deal for me after such a bad experience so doesn't push thankfully but I know he wants it. He's a teenaged boy after all." Quinn chuckles.

"You know girls want sex just as much as guys do." I point out.

Quinn gulps but doesn't respond, I glance over to see her gaze fixed on my lips and I decide to bite the bullet.

"So, hypothetically, if we were to kiss, it'd have to be somewhere special. Not just, say, on a friend's couch?" I blush.

"I don't know new girl, what do you think?" She teases, scooching closer.

"Well, I mean… it's more up to you, you're the one who…"

Suddenly I'm cut off by lips against mine. It takes me a while to register that Quinn is actually kissing me that I forget to kiss her back, causing her to pull away. I instinctively close the gap between us once more and I feel her smile against my mouth as I begin to kiss her properly. She leans back against the couch so I move to straddle her lap and she rests her hands on my hips. I move one of my hands round the back of her neck and up into her hair.

My whole body lights up, it feels right, it feels perfect… It feels meant to be.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she instantly opens her mouth wider. We both release a soft moan when our tongues come in contact and I feel the butterflies in my stomach increase.

Eventually, we have to pull away for air so I rest my forehead against hers until she nudges me gently with her nose so I lean back.

Her mouth twitches up into a smile. "Sorry, I totally interrupted you." She teases.

I laugh. "That's fine, it was definitely worth it."

I watch as her smile turns into a full beam at my comment.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a beautiful smile." I compliment.

"Hmm, well you put it there so is it really my smile?"

As her hands run absentmindedly up and down my thighs, my mind runs wild. I really don't want to ask but I know I have to.

"What do we do now?"

Her eyes widen as the realisation of what we just did hits her, her hands stilling on my legs.

"Oh my… I just cheated on Finn… again."

"Quinn, forget him. Did you not just feel what I felt when we kissed? We belong together." I beg.

"No, I… I can't."

"Can't what?" I ask, but she just pushes me off her lap and walks towards the door. "Quinn, wait."

I follow her but she's already out of the house.

"You're just going to leave me here?" I shout after her as she climbs into her car.

She turns to look at me over her shoulder but then shuts the door and drives away.

"Was that Q leaving?" A voice asks from behind me.

I turn to find a dishevelled Santana descending the stairs.

"Yeah, I don't know where she's going or if she's coming back." I sigh, closing the front door and leaning against it.

"I'll drive you home, I'm sure Q will call you once she's cooled off."

As the Latina goes to grab her car keys, Brittany comes down the stairs.

"Quinn's gone and Santana is driving me home." I explain, but she's too bust staring at my lips. "What?"

"I told you to be patient with her, not to kiss her."

"Hey, she kissed me first okay?"

"Really? Props to Q, but that explains why she's run off." Santana says as she comes back into the hallway. "Come on."

As soon as I get home I thank the Latina and run straight upstairs, ignoring the questions from my fathers. I flop straight onto my bed and try to not think about Quinn.

* * *

"Quinn." I call down the corridor on Monday morning. "Quinn!"

She doesn't stop walking so I quicken my pace and grab her wrist and pull it to get her to turn around. As she does, she ends up incredibly close to me and I see a sparkle in her eye before she realises where we are and takes a large step back, but I keep hold of her tiny, soft wrist.

"Quinn, you obviously aren't ready to talk about what happened but please don't shut me out." I beg. "You're like my best friend."

The blonde slowly lifts her eyeline to meet mine. "I told him."

"You did?" I say, heart racing. "And…?"

"He was angry, but didn't break up with me." Quinn admits.

"Oh." I respond, feeling my heart sink. "Well, good. I guess."

"I'll see you around new girl."

Before I can even say anything else, she pulls out of my grip and walks away and all I can do is watch her go.

I stand there long after she's turned a corner, staring into space, oblivious to anything that's going on around me until I feel someone pull me into a nearby bathroom.

"Santana? What do you want?"

"Look, you and I may not be close because you annoy me for some reason but I can't just stand by as you and Q struggle."

"What? How do you know we're struggling? Why do you even care?"

"Berry, you were crying in the corridor."

I feel my face and realise that she's right, I had been crying I just hadn't noticed. I grab some tissue to wipe away the remainder of the tears.

"I care because I see the way Q looks at you, and just know she'd be happier with you so I'm going to help you, if you help me." The Latina continues.

"With Brittany?" I ask.

"Is it that obvious?" She chuckles.

"I mean, you literally dragged her upstairs for sex while Quinn and I were there." I point out. "Do you know if she told Artie?"

"I don't know, but we've done it before and I think he can tell but doesn't seem to care. I think he just likes the status that comes with dating a cheerleader and wants to hold onto it for as long as possible. Same with Q and Frankenteen, all we need to do is get those girls to realise they belong with us."

"Frankenteen?" I laugh.

"What? He's freakishly tall. Anyway, do we have a deal?" Santana asks, holding out her hand to me.

"Deal." I respond, shaking her hand.

"Granted, Q is going to take a lot more work than Britt. What with her dad being…"

"The most homophobic arsehole on the planet?" I finish for her.

"Yeah that. So I have two plans, plan A is you kiss her again, as often as possible."

"How will that help? You think Finn will break up with her if it happens again?"

"No, we don't want him to break up with her, she'll be too heartbroken and guilt-ridden to date for at least a month. We want her to dump him, for you, in fact it'll be better if she doesn't tell him about any more of these kisses."

"How will she feel less guilty if she chooses me over him?"

"It's just the way her brain functions. If she has complete control she won't feel like she went wrong, plus she'll be too happy to care." The Latina shrugs.

"What about plan B?"

"Well plan B actually helps us both but I still don't like it."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"We pretend to date."

"What? How will that help?"

"Jealousy." She explains, shrugging as if it were obvious.

"Honestly, I think plan A is better." I blush.

"Why? So you get to kiss Q rather than me?"

"Partially, but also because I don't think anyone would believe that we were dating."

"Fair enough. But for the record, I'm an excellent kisser."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You don't want to try it?" Santana teases.

"Um, what?"

"We're both single, what's the harm? We could figure out we're destined for each other and then we wouldn't need plan A or B."

"Are… are you serious?" I stammer.

"Yeah, why? You scared?"

"No." I gulp.

She moves closer and suddenly grabs me and kisses me. I tentatively kiss her back. She was right, she is a good kisser but she's nothing compared to Quinn and I don't feel any connection to her so pull away slowly.

"Well?" She asks.

"It was… nice but… I think plan A."

Thankfully she bursts into laughter. "Alright Berry, it was worth a shot hey?"

"What did you think?" I ask nervously.

"You're good, you have soft lips but I prefer Britt. Speaking of, if you're going for plan A then I want you to talk to Britt for me, just try to figure out where her feelings lie."

"Alright, but can I ask, why are you helping me?"

"So you'll help me, I already said that."

"Yes, but, well why do you want my help? I'm sure you could get Brittany on your own."

The cheerleader sighs and leans against the sinks. "Because coming out will be a lot less scary if I don't have to do it alone. I know I'd have Britt but if you and Q come out too then… it'd be easier."

"Have you told anyone? Besides Quinn, Brittany and now me."

I move to lean next to her, for the first time realising we're in a school bathroom and we're lucky that no one walked in.

"No." Santana responds quietly. "Who knows about you?"

"Other than the three of you, my dads."

"Dads? Plural?"

"Yes."

Santana breaks out into hysterical laughter and all I can do is watch, unsure of whether to laugh along or not.

"And people say it's not genetic." She says eventually.

"Yeah laugh it up, it's not like I've heard this before." I say sarcastically. "In fact Quinn is the only one not to react to it."

"Oh yeah Q, go kiss her." The Latina says, suddenly apathetic again.

"What? Right now? How?"

"That's your problem Berry, I came up with the plans, I can't do everything." She smirks, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

I plan to track down Quinn at lunch but when I visit my locker between classes, I find her at hers.

"Hey." I say casually, opening my locker.

"Oh, hey Rach."

"So, I know things are kind of… weird between us but we still need to rehearse our Britney Spears song."

"Yeah I know, what about today after school? I know the auditorium is free and I don't have cheer."

"Sure, see you then." I respond, wishing I'd been the one to offer so I could suggest my house.

* * *

"How about 'Baby One More Time'?" I ask after ten minutes of brainstorming with Quinn.

"No that song was way too overplayed. I still think 'Oops I Did It Again' is our best shot."

"Fine, we can do that one."

"Cool, I'll pull up the music and we can work out an arrangement." The blonde smiles.

I can tell the awkwardness between us has dissipated and I'm glad at that fact but I know that if I want to kiss her again I have to bring it up.

"You really don't want to talk about it?" I brave asking.

Quinn puts down her phone and sighs. "I just don't see why we have to."

"Quinn." I start, crawling closer to her and sitting directly in front of her, smiling when she doesn't shift away. "You can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"I'm not, I told Finn remember?"

"That's not what I meant, I don't mean the actual act of kissing, I mean what it meant, how it felt."

"How did it feel?"

I smirk. "No, I want to know how it felt for you."

"I asked first."

"Alright, it felt magical, perfect. It felt meant to be."

A smile pulls at Quinn's lips but I watch her fight it. "I'm sorry Rachel, it was a good kiss but…"

"A great kiss." I interrupt.

"Fine, a great kiss but I love Finn."

"Tell me how it felt, I promise it'll be out little secret."

"It felt… different." Quinn admits hesitantly.

"Different how?"

She doesn't answer, but instead glances down at the hands in her lap, except they weren't her hands, they were mine and she made no effort to move them.

"Quinn." I prompt. "I won't tell anyone, and if you tell me then I'll give you a secret to keep."

I watch as she contemplates it.

"Good different." The blonde clarifies. "As you know you were the first girl I kissed, but I'm glad it was you. It felt… it felt right."

I grin at her confession.

"So what's your secret?" Quinn asks cheekily.

"Hmm, do you promise to keep it?" I tease.

She nods and I lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"Also, I said I'd give you a secret to keep, I didn't say I was going to tell you one of mine."

"What's the difference?" She asks, a tremble in her voice.

"I'll show you." I murmur, moving to capture her lips between mine.

I feel her momentarily try to fight it but I move a hand from her lap to the back of her neck to keep her in place until I feel her start to return the kiss. As she relaxes I attempt to deepen the kiss which she allows with little reluctance and soon our tongues are fighting for dominance but I honestly don't care whose wins.

I push against her slightly and she takes the hint, slowly moving to lie down on the stage, pulling me with her using an arm around my waist. Our mouths never part and I end up straddling her waist as she lies on her back.

"Say you'll be mine." I beg as we finally part for breath.

The hazel eyes below me study my face before Quinn lifts her head up to kiss me again, rolling us over at the same time so she ends up on top of me.

The cheerleader kisses me briefly, three more times until she stands up and moves to leave.

"Quinn." I stop her, sitting up. "Remember, that's a secret."

She contemplates her choices before nodding and beginning the climb up the stairs to the exit.

"Also, you may love Finn." I start, causing her to pause in the doorway. "But are you in love with him?"

She stands there motionless for a few seconds before continuing out of the auditorium and somehow I know that she'll be thinking about that all night.

* * *

The next day, I find myself sat beside Quinn and opposite Brittany at lunch. I thought things would be awkward between Quinn and me but she seems to be acting normally and I just pray she kept our kiss a secret this time.

In my peripheral vision I catch a glimpse of someone watching me and turn my head to see Santana sat with a few other Cheerios further up the table, her eyes fixed on me. She briefly flicks her gaze towards Brittany before returning it to me, signalling that she wants me to talk to the blonde.

I nod my head subtly before thinking of what to say.

"Random question." I start. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

I direct the question to Brittany but it's Quinn that answers first. "I do, I like to think there's one right person for everyone."

"Britt?" I prompt, trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah I guess it's possible."

"Do you think Artie is yours?"

"No, if I have one, I know it's not him."

I notice her blue eyes momentarily shift to glance up the table and I smirk as my plan works. I just need to get her thinking about Santana more often than she thinks about Artie and everything will sort itself out… hopefully.

Taking the opportunity, I then ask Quinn if she thinks Finn is her soulmate and she turns her head to look at him where he's sat at the next table, laughing with Puck and Mike.

"I'm not sure." She ponders, turning her attention back to me. "I used to think he was, or could be, but now I'm doubting things."

"Hmm, well I know who my soulmate is." I add shyly. "I'm just waiting for them to figure it out."

I'm fully aware that the two blondes know exactly who I'm talking about but I don't care.

Quinn then abruptly stands and moves towards the cafeteria doors where she pauses and glances over her shoulder at me with a look that says 'follow me'. I wait a few moments before babbling a goodbye to Brittany and following Quinn.

As I reach the corridor I spot her down the other end and she looks back at me before entering the bathroom. However, when I reach the bathroom and push open the door, I can't see the blonde. I move further into the room and it's then that I hear the door lock behind me and turn to see her leaning against the door, one eyebrow raised.

"You're so dangerous." I comment.

"I'm sorry, but you have corrupted me. I can't stop thinking about you." She says, lifting her arms, silently asking me to walk to her so I obey. "All that talk about soulmates, I just need your lips on mine. Right now."

"Who's your soulmate Quinn?" I question as I reach her and press our bodies together. We both release a gasp at the sensation.

"I think it might be you."

"Tease." I remark.

"Kiss me." She begs.

So I do.

* * *

The warning bell rings, pulling us out of our trance and our lips finally part.

"I don't want to leave." I admit, keeping my body pressed against Quinn's.

"Your lips are all swollen." She giggles before her expression falls. "Crap, how do we make them less puffy?"

"Avoid hot make-out sessions in the school toilets?" I quip. "Or just say you'll be mine."

"Come on Rach, this is serious. We have math in like 5 minutes."

"Actually, I was being serious. I want you Quinn, and I know you want me too. So I need you to choose, it's me or Finn and judging by what we've been doing for the last 20 minutes, the choice should be pretty simple."

I unlock the door and storm out into the corridor, ignoring all the stares and not overthinking the fact that Quinn didn't follow me.

Although Santana's plan was good in principle, it was tearing me apart from the inside. As much as I loved kissing Quinn, she was still with Finn. I was forcing her to cheat and I didn't like that. I wanted her but not like this, which is why I demanded she chose, just hoping that Santana was right and that all the kissing would lead her to break up with Finn for me. Still, there was still a part of me that thought she might choose Finn, he was the safer option and they'd been through so much together, including her having a baby that wasn't his. If that wasn't unconditional love, I don't know what is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of this chapter I switch to Quinn's point of view and then back to Rachel's as there was one scene that was impossible to do from Rachel's POV, I did make it clear when it changes.
> 
> New story coming Sunday! I will be uploading both the prologue and chapter 1 this week and then one chapter every Sunday :)  
> It's called The Story About Quinn, it was a request and is loosely linked to The Family (which is one of my favourite films ever). I'm very excited about it and if you haven't seen The Family, I highly recommend it (slightly violent but still amazing), however if you don't mind petite spoilers then you can still read my story.
> 
> Anyway, pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet and there's a lovely cliff-hanger, so enjoy :D  
> Read and review :)

Quinn avoided me for the rest of the afternoon, she even skips glee even though we were supposed to be performing our Britney song today. We hadn't even rehearsed it together, she'd sent me the arrangement last night but we hadn't had time to meet up since we were… otherwise engaged at lunch.

I walk home defeated, dragging my feet the majority of the way until I finally reach my house and push the door open, not noticing the car parked across the road.

Sighing, I drop my bag in the hall before making my way upstairs and opening my bedroom door.

"Hey."

My feet leave the ground with the shock and I turn to find a smirking Quinn sat on my bed.

"Jeez…" I utter, clutching at my chest as my heartrate begins to slow. "Did you break into my house?"

"Technically? Yes. But it's your own fault for leaving your window unlocked." She laughs, gesturing over her shoulder to the ajar window.

"You climbed up the side of my house?"

"I used the tree." She shrugged. "I snuck in and out of Santana's house all the time and noticed the branch leading right up to your window last time I was here."

I frown. "Why were you sneaking into Santana's?"

"My parents had figured out her sexuality from quite early on and refused to let me see her." Quinn laughs. "No need to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I pout. "Anyway why didn't you just wait till I got home?"

"Then I'd miss the look on your face when I scared you, and where's the fun in that? Plus it's not my fault you clearly didn't see my car outside."

"You're officially insane." I comment. "First you basically jump on me, then avoid me, then break into my house."

"Are you not happy to see me?" She asks coyly, standing up and walking towards me.

She doesn't stop moving, forcing me to walk backwards until my back hits the wall.

"Quinn, I told you, you need to make a decision. I'm not just going to be waiting around for every time you want a decent kiss."

She raises her right eyebrow. "Are you implying that Finn's kisses aren't decent?"

"Yes I am actually. I've seen your face when you're kissing him, and after you've kissed me. There's a difference in the expression."

"Why are you watching me kiss him?"

"It's not intentional, you just always seem to be kissing," I poke, trying to push her away from me but she doesn't budge, placing an arm against the wall either side of me. "I'm serious, choose me and you'll get me but until then I'm officially closed for business."

"And you call me insane, who says that they're 'closed for business'?" The blonde teases.

As she's momentarily distracted I duck under her left arm and try to move away from her but she catches me around the waist and pins me back against the wall.

"You need to chill out." She laughs.

"You need to choose." I reiterate.

Quinn chuckles and I feel the vibrations against my stomach. "I thought you were smarter that this new girl."

She takes in my confused expression and sighs.

" _I broke into your house._ " She whispers directly into my ear. "You work out who I've chosen."

Before I can respond, her lips are on mine and I feel the air being sucked out of my lungs from the passion. I let all my questions disappear from my mind and return the kiss, feeling Quinn smile.

As she runs her tongue along my bottom lip, I automatically part my lips and at the same time as our tongues meet she starts running her hands up and down my sides.

The lust takes over me and I push against her, moving her backwards through my bedroom until the backs of her knees hit my bed and she topples over, pulling me with her. I straddle her waist and finally pull away from the kiss only to attack the blonde's neck with kisses and gentle bites, enjoying the gasps of pleasure she releases.

Quinn slips her hands under the hem of my t-shirt and up my back, raking her nails along the hot skin. She moves them back and forth for a while, getting higher each time until she finally reaches my bra strap then I feel her hesitate before slowly moving her hands around my sides, looking for a sign from me telling her if I want her to stop. I move my head away from her neck so I can look into her eyes as her hands lightly cup my breasts through my bra.

I grin down at her and she returns my smile, looking deep into my eyes.

"I choose you new girl." Quinn whispers.

"Sorry, I'm not that interested." I tease, pushing myself off her.

"Oh no you don't." She laughs, catching me and rolling us over so she's pinning me to the mattress. "I did not just break off a two-year relationship for you to reject me."

"You actually broke up with him?"

"That I did." The cheerleader beams, leaning down to briefly press a kiss against my lips.

"What did you say? How did he take it?"

She sighs, shifting to lie next to me. "I told him that I've felt more things for you in a couple of weeks than I have for him throughout our whole relationship. He didn't take it well, he stormed out, after kicking over a few chairs so there may be some backlash tomorrow."

I pull her hair out of the high pony and begin running my fingers through the golden locks as she rests her head on my chest.

"I can tell things are going to be different with you though." She adds. "Even just by you doing that to my hair, Finn never gave me affection like this, sometimes I had to beg him to just cuddle and even then he'd just use the closeness to try to feel me up."

"You mean like you were doing a few minutes ago?" I tease.

"That's different, we weren't just cuddling, we were making out."

"So if I want to return the favour, now isn't a good time?"

"Hmm." She ponders. "I suppose we can cuddle after your dads get home."

Again she doesn't give me a chance to respond and rolls onto me, immediately latching her mouth onto mine and forcing her tongue in between my lips.

Once the shock of her action wears off I remember what she's expecting me to do so copy her earlier action and move my hands under her Cheerios top.

Just as my fingertips graze the bottom of her bra, a voice calls out from the hallway.

"Is our favourite cheerleader here?!"

I manage to pull my hands out from under her shirt but Quinn isn't quick enough to roll off me as both my fathers enter the room.

"Oh." My dad says, startled. "Sorry."

The blonde looks down at me before jumping up.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray." She announces, causing my dads and me to frown. "Yes I know we've met before, but you met me as Quinn, not as a Fabray and by the looks on your faces, you've heard of my father."

I sit up to see my parents exchange a look.

"However," Quinn continues, undeterred. "I can assure you I am nothing like that tyrant and I would like you're permission to date your daughter."

"I… um…" Pop stutters. "I thought you had a boyfriend, the Quarterback?"

"I did, but Rachel…" She pauses to look over her shoulder at me, her eyes sparkling. "She had other ideas and she's very persuasive."

"So… right… um."

"I think what LeRoy is trying to say is, although we have some doubts about your father, you of course have our permission. Now, please stay for dinner so we can discuss some… rules." Dad smiles before dragging Pop out of my room, leaving the door open slightly.

Quinn turns to me with a grin on her face, the twinkle still in her eyes.

"So, say you'll be mine?"

"Hey that's my line." I giggle, moving off the bed to stand in front of her. "But yes, I'll be yours."

* * *

"Rule number one." Dad starts, causing me roll my eyes. "There are no rules."

Quinn and I share a confused glance.

"What?" I question.

"Let's be real, you're both 17, you're practically adults now we can trust you to make your own decisions. Plus we're fully aware you'd ignore any rules we set anyway. Just try to avoid… intimacy while we're home." Pop reasons.

I peer over at a grinning Quinn.

"Deal." We chorus.

"Do you think your dad will be a problem?" Dad asks the blonde.

"I hope not, he isn't really in my life anymore as he cheated on my mom while I was pregnant."

"Um, pregnant?"

"Oh right, yeah I made a mistake last year, sleeping with a boy whilst drunk and my parents kicked me out. Mom found out he'd been cheating and re-evaluated my error, so took me back in right before I went into labour. It's a risk that she won't accept Rachel and make me leave again." She turns to look at me. "But honestly, I don't care anymore, I've been homeless once and didn't have anyone, all I had was a boyfriend who I was lying to, but now I have you."

"Well we do have a guest bedroom if the worst does happen." Dad responds.

"You'd let me stay here?" Quinn asks, turning to face him with wide eyes.

"Of course, I know what it's like to have disapproving parents and don't want to know you're struggling when there's something we can do to change that."

"Thank you." The cheerleader responds, tears in her eyes. "It's nice to know someone's looking out for me."

* * *

"So what's the plan for school tomorrow?" I ask Quinn as I walk her to her car that evening.

"Well, I don't really want to have to hide this, but we're going to get a lot of hate." She muses. "It'll totally be worth it though."

I can't stop my grin. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, we walk into school, hand in hand and deal with all the shit together okay?"

"Okay." I agree. "Only if you kiss me at my locker."

"That I can do."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The blonde laughs, pulling me into a tight hug that I never want to be released from.

* * *

The next morning I open my front door and run through the rain towards Quinn's awaiting car.

"Hey hey gorgeous." She greets with a smile. "Digging the wet hair look."

"Yeah because I totally did it on purpose." I laugh.

"Well you're beautiful regardless."

I feel myself go red as she studies my face.

"Point proven, even while blushing you're stunning."

"It's a blessing and a curse." I giggle, playing along. "But even if I try really hard, I'll never be as beautiful as you."

The blonde just beams at me and starts her engine.

I fiddle with her radio until I find a station I like and we sing along at the tops of our voices until she pulls up into the school carpark.

Quinn turns to face me. "Are you ready for this?"

"No." I admit, sighing deeply.

"Still want to do it?"

I look deep into her hazel eyes and see the worry in them. I smile softly and briefly cup her cheek, feeling her lean into my touch.

"I do, it'll be difficult but I can't hide you. I don't want to hide you."

"Cheesy."

"Are _you_ ready?" I ask, ignoring her remark.

"As I'll ever be. It's really only Finn that I'm worried about." She replies with a weak smile.

"Just remember, as long as we're doing it together, it won't seem so hard."

"How can you be so cheesy yet a vegan?" Quinn jokes.

"If you think that's cheesy, prepare yourself for when I'm actually trying."

"Hmm, can't wait."

I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her, I bite my lip before remembering that I can just lean over and kiss her. I brush my lips against hers but reluctantly pull away a few seconds later.

"If we carry that on I'm not going to want to leave this car." I joke.

"Plus I think those guys over there spotted us." Quinn adds.

I blush as I look up to see a group of five guys standing by the school entrance, watching us.

"We need to invest in tinted windows." I laugh.

"Maybe so. But I'm definitely looking forward to the day when I can kiss you and not worry about the looks." The blonde confesses.

"Me too."

"Until then I guess I'll just have to kiss you and ignore the looks." She adds, leaning over to plant a peck on my cheek.

"Well talking of kissing I do believe I was promised a kiss at my locker and need to visit it before first period so, shall we?"

"We shall." She giggles.

Thankfully the rain has slowed so Quinn jumps out of her car and waits for me to reach her, holding out her hands. I smile as I interlace my fingers with hers.

The car park has emptied by now so we have some time to brace ourselves until we reach the large double doors that I first entered nearly three weeks ago. The only difference this time is that I didn't have to secretly stare at the blonde, I could just turn my head. Plus I was wearing slightly more fashionable clothes, I didn't want Quinn to have to deal with the added backlash of dating someone who wears animal sweaters.

I can feel several pairs of eyes on us, in fact it seems like most of the busy corridor is staring. I hear whispers, along with a few wolf whistles from the boys who saw us kissing in the car, but I ignore them all and keep moving forward.

Once we reach my locker, Quinn leans sideways against the one next to mine.

"Stop it." I laugh after a short while.

"Stop what?" She asks innocently.

"Staring at me."

"What? I'm not allowed to admire my girlfriend?"

I whip my head to the side to face the blonde. "Your what now?"

"Um… my girlfriend? Is that not what you are?"

"I mean, you haven't really asked…" I tease.

"I asked if you'll be mine."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Um…" I stammer. "Shut up."

She takes a step closer, laughing. "Do you want me to ask?"

"I might." I reply, turning my whole body to face her and instinctively placing my hands on her hips.

I'm aware of all the people watching us but ignore them once more and simply focus on the sparkling hazel eyes staring into mine.

"Rachel Berry, will you…"

"Yes." I interrupt.

"Can I finish the question?"

"No, kiss me."

"Not until I ask you properly."

I pout and she presses her body fully against mine, causing the pout to fall from my lips.

"Will you be…"

"Yes."

"Rachel." The cheerleader warns. "Let me finish. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No." I giggle, trying to pull away from her, turning around.

She catches me around the waist and pulls me back into her, pressing herself against my back.

"Listen to me." She husks into my ear. "You're my girlfriend now okay?"

I spin back around in her arms and wrap my own arms around her neck.

"So possessive but okay." I smile. "Now will you kiss me?"

"A promise is a promise." Quinn shrugs.

I watch as she licks her lips but then something behind me catches her attention and she quickly turns and walks away. I feel the cold against me in contrast to the heat that radiated from Quinn's body and frown.

I glance over my shoulder and see Finn standing a few feet away, his eyes on the back of Quinn's head as she disappears down the corridor, before his gaze shifts and meets mine. I steel myself as he moves towards me.

"Rachel."

"Finn."

"I'm getting her back."

"Good luck with that." I comment, slamming my locker shut as I turn and walk away, making sure to keep my head held high and put an extra little strut in my walk, swaying my hips just enough to make it noticeable.

* * *

"So…" I begin, coming up behind Quinn at her locker at the start of lunch.

"I'm so sorry. I just freaked when I saw him and I couldn't kiss you in front of him it didn't seem right." She sighs, resting her forehead against her locker door.

"No that's fine I get it. I know how much it sucked to watch the two of you, and knowing you dumped him for me must make it a hundred times worse for him." I say, running a comforting hand up and down her back.

She smiles at me half-heartedly as she straightens before closing her locker and leaning her back against it.

"I did want to kiss you though." The blonde smirks. "Show all those staring idiots what happiness looks like."

I grin. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

I move to stand in front of her and she places her hands on my waist. I lift my chin expectantly and she slowly lowers her head until our lips are just millimetres apart.

"Get a room." Someone comments, causing Quinn's head to shoot up again.

I release a grunt of frustration as I turn to find Santana leaning against the wall opposite us.

"Congrats Berry." She continues, not meeting my eyes. "Must be nice not having to go through this alone."

"Shit." I mutter as Santana struts away.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asks.

"I… I'll tell you later I have to go talk to her." I say hurriedly as I move to follow the Latina down the hall.

* * *

"Santana wait." I call but she carries on moving.

"Just making your way through the whole cheerleading squad?" A voice asks.

"Shut it Puckerman." I spit as I pass him.

I catch up to Santana when a group of jocks block her path.

"What do you want Berry?"

"To apologise, it just kind of happened with Quinn. I still want to help you."

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "I don't need your help, I'm fine."

"You may be fine, but that doesn't mean you're happy." I comment. "Look I'll talk to Brittany, maybe if she sees how things have worked out for me she'll be less scared."

"She's not the one who's scared." The brunette mumbles.

"Oh." I utter, finally catching on to the problem. "Well I know it's easier said than done but you just need to rip the band-aid off. Try coming out to just a few people, maybe the Glee club, you know how accepting they were of Kurt."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks." She adds quietly before rushing off.

* * *

That afternoon in glee marks the first time I almost lose my concentration whilst performing. As Quinn and I finally sing 'Oops I Did It Again' I can't keep my eyes off her, or more specifically, her hips. As we launch into the final chorus, our voices harmonizing perfectly, I manage to tear my gaze away.

" _Oops, I did it again,  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game..  
Oh baby, baby.  
Oops, you think I'm in love,  
That I'm sent from above,  
I'm not that innocent."_

As soon as we finish the last note, Quinn's eyes lock onto mine and I'm sure the sexual chemistry is obvious to anyone in a ten-mile radius.

"Thank you girls." Mr Schue announces, pulling us out of our trance so we move to sit at the back of the room. "Santana you wanted to say something?"

The Latina makes eye contact with me before moving to the front of the room so I wrench my attention away from Quinn to give Santana my support.

"Yeah basically, I just wanted to play off of the courage that Q and Berry have been giving off today and join them in their little 'coming out party'."

I glance around the room and see several people sharing confused looks.

"Britt…" Santana continues, turning to face the blonde directly. "I love you, and I'm sick of hiding it."

Brittany nervously glances at Artie before jumping up and pulling Santana out of the room. Quinn and I instinctively follow.

"San…" We hear Brittany start as we exit the choir room. "I love you too but Artie…"

"Artie? What about him?" Santana spits.

"I love him too."

"Well choose."

"I… how?" Brittany stutters.

"If I may, seeing as I've been in a similar situation." Quinn begins, taking my hand. "Just close your eyes, and whoever you see first, that's who you should choose."

"O…okay." The dancer hesitates.

Brittany takes a deep breath and then closes her eyes. A few moments later she opens them again.

"Who did you see?" Santana asks, and I've never seen her look so excited.

"I saw… I saw you."

The grin grows on the Latina's face and she moves to Brittany, who just steps back.

"But, I need to respect Artie's feelings. I'll break up with him properly but even then, I won't go straight to you."

I feel Quinn drop my hand but don't question it.

"Why not?" The Latina whines.

"We'll leave you guys to it." I say, but I turn to find that Quinn has already left.

"Quinn?" I shout down the empty hallway but nobody responds.

* * *

_**QUINN'S POV** _

* * *

I don't know where I'm going. I barely remember leaving Rachel in the school corridor and I feel like I've been walking for over an hour. Maybe I have. At this point my feet are just moving of their own accord. However, as soon as I turn the next corner I figure out where I am. I walk up the path and knock on the door, hoping they're home from glee already.

"Quinn?"

"Hi." I blush, nervously running my hand over the back of my neck. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, do you want to come in?"

I nod, following the guy into the house I know all too well. He starts to head upstairs but I stop him with a hand on his arm.

"Um, sorry Finn, I was thinking we could just talk in the lounge."

"Oh, alright." He shrugs, following me into his sitting room. "So what did you want to talk about? Are you coming back to me?"

I sigh. "No, I'm in a relationship already and you know that."

"That's not a relationship." The quarterback huffs angrily. "How can you say you like her more than me? She's a girl, you're straight."

"Firstly, I'm not straight, I'm bisexual you just never bothered to ask. Also, I like her more because she actually cares about me."

"I… I care."

"How can you go from not knowing my sexuality to saying that you care about me?" I laugh.

"Quinn, I love you."

"I… I love you too Finn."

The boy smiles broadly and moves to kiss me but I shift backwards, rolling my eyes. His expression changes to confusion.

"I do love you." I repeat. "But I'm not in love with you."

"Are you in love with Rachel?" He asks, the hurt audible in his voice.

"No, but I feel like I could be. In the future."

He looks down at the hands in his lap and plays with his own fingers.

"Finn… what I came to say is I'm sorry. I did it all the wrong way but I can't help the way that I feel. I really like Rachel and want to see where it goes with her, but I can't do it if you're going to be moping around giving me sad eyes every time I'm with her. I know it will hurt you, it would hurt me too and after what happened with Puck last year I swore I'd never hurt you again but somethings just can't be helped. Everything happens for a reason."

I study my ex-boyfriend as he processes everything I've said and deliberates what to say next.

"Alright." He sighs. "I don't promise I'll be happy but I will try to be considerate."

"Thank you Finn." I smile. "I hope one day you will be happy again, you deserve that, someone who can love you unconditionally, it just won't be me. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone else to apologise to."

* * *

_**RACHEL'S POV** _

* * *

I close my laptop and throw it onto the bed beside me as I get up to answer the doorbell.

I open the door to find someone standing on my porch, their face covered with a large bouquet of roses.

"Hello?"

The flowers lower to reveal an apologetic looking Quinn, she had changed out of her uniform as was wearing jeans and a hoodie, yet she'd never looked more beautiful. Her hair was loose, resting perfectly over her left shoulder.

"Hey." She smiles sheepishly.

I step aside to let the blonde enter, taking the roses from her and heading into the kitchen, leaving her to shut the door and follow me.

I can feel her watching me as I pour some water into a vase for the flowers. Turning, I find her leaning against the doorframe but as soon as I meet her gaze she lowers her eyes to stare at the floor.

"At least tell me why you ran off." I say, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry Rachel. It's just, when Britt said that thing about respecting Artie's feelings I realised I hadn't been respecting Finn's, so I went to see him."

"Oh." I comment, trying to hide my jealousy.

"To apologise." Quinn finishes, finally looking back up at me.

She then fills me in on everything she said to Finn, and everything he said in return until I can't hold it off any longer and close the gap between us, pressing my lips against hers.

I take the opportunity to run my fingers through her choppy blonde locks and she gasps slightly at the action.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that kiss." I admit as we pull apart for breath. "Also, I love your hair loose, you should wear it like this more often, outside of school obviously."

"Roger that, but regarding the kiss I'm guessing you've been waiting since before first period?" She questions.

"Mmm, something like that, maybe longer." I blush.

"Well we can make up for that now."

Just as she begins to lead me to the hall and up the stairs, my front door opens and I very nearly swear as my dad comes home from work.

"Is it really 5 already?" Quinn whispers to me.

"Well you did take a detour on your way here." I quip.

"Hey, I apologised okay?"

"Yeah I was just teasing, I'm actually glad you cleared things up with Finn."

"Who's Finn?" Dad asks, joining the conversation.

"Her ex." I explain. "Anyway, we we're just heading upstairs."

"Please respect the fact you aren't home alone Rachel."

"Ugh, Dad, just… stop." I say, stomping up the stairs in a huff, causing Quinn to giggle as she follows.

The blonde shuts my bedroom door behind us and immediately spins us around so I'm pinned against the door.

As I'm about to say something, she kisses me deeply, her tongue slipping into my mouth with ease and it takes me a moment before I manage to return the kiss, swallowing the moan Quinn releases. She moves her mouth along my jaw then down my neck, planting kisses as she goes. I run my hands up the back of her hoodie, craving skin on skin contact.

Suddenly the cheerleader bites down on my pulse point causing me to dig my nails into her back and we both hiss at the pleasureful pain.

"God you're so addictive." She husks against my neck, before pulling her head back to stare into my eyes. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Everywhere except where I was supposed to be." I answer cryptically.

"And where were you supposed to be?"

"Right here, right now, with you."

A grin spreads across Quinn's face and she leans in to kiss me again. As soon as our lips are about to meet there's a knock on the door that I'm still leaning against.

"Yes?" I call, staying centimetres away from the blonde in front of me.

"There's someone at the door." My dad responds.

"I know, it's you." I laugh.

"The front door, smarty pants."

I give Quinn a quick peck for her patience.

"Why is everyone always interrupting our kisses?" The blonde pouts adorably.

"Hmm, it's it technically an interruption if we hadn't started the kiss?" I tease. "But yes it's annoying, however as soon as I'm back, there's nothing keeping me from those lips."

She grins again and moves to sit on my bed.

"You probably don't have to stay up here by the way, I'm sure it's no one important."

"Any excuse to spend time with you." She replies, standing again and following me downstairs.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs I find a woman stood there, waiting.

"Hello?" I say, announcing our arrival.

The woman slowly turns and there's something familiar about her face that I can't place.

"Hi…" She starts but then I hear Quinn gasp behind me.

"Shelby?"

"Quinn?"


End file.
